


Burying The Hatchet

by Gospelofthewicked



Series: Captivated [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bill has seen too much to care about anything, Canon-Typical Violence, Feng definitely annoyed the entity into giving her a phone, Gen, One-sided Meg/Anna, Please forgive my terrible attempt at humour, The Huntress is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: The Huntress hadn't thought her day could get any worse, so of course the red-headed survivor just had to show up and ask her on a date.
Series: Captivated [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722
Kudos: 28





	Burying The Hatchet

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but hey, I'm trying something new, sharpening them skills, like a sim who's on level 1 cooking and about to burn the house down.

Anna was having a terrible day. It had started when she’d stubbed her toe on the leg of her bed as she’d got dressed in the morning, and promised to continue when her favourite hatchet had snapped in half after she’d chopped a log with too much enthusiasm. She’d hoped things would pick up once she entered a Trial and, for a while, they did. She opened her eyes to find herself in Philip’s awful realm full of those squashed cars, and immediately spied the brat who liked to quietly fiddle with the generators. Anna buried an axe into her back before she had time to brush the fringe from her face. Successfully hooking the girl had felt like a sign that Anna’s day had got back on track, but then she came across the old man.

He was agile for his age, but that wasn’t enough to save him from getting downed easily. However, unlike the young female, he didn’t just wriggle as she tried to hoist him up, he kicked and bit. Even a smack to the head with the handle of her hatchet didn’t deter him. Her English wasn’t exactly perfect, she’d only just joined Philip’s class, but she felt an unhappy certainty that he’d just said “I’m not dying from a crazy bitch in a rabbit mask” which made no sense because she’d killed him before but still made her angry.

“Just die!” she screamed at him in her native Russian, raising the hatchet to finish the bastard off when a flash of movement caught her eye. The red-headed survivor in the braids was running towards her. Oh, God, not this again.

The energetic athlete skidded to a stop in front of her. “Um, hey.” she began nervously, “So, you might not remember, but I’m Meg-”

“You have told me many times.” Anna said. It was the first phrase she’d made Philip teach her. “Many times.”

“Oh, well, I was wondering if, um, you would like to go on a date.”

The Huntress blinked. She looked down at the old man. “What is a date?”

“People go somewhere together and spend time in a romantic way.” he explained reluctantly, staring at her hatchet, still raised. Anna glared at Meg.

“Why would I like you? You are like prey, all you do is run around. And why would you ask when I’m killing your friend?”

“Yeah, come on, Meg.” the old man protested, looking equally disappointed. “We were having a moment here, why’d you have to butt in?”

“But you were about to get murdered-” Meg began, but The Huntress cut her off with an axe throw to Meg’s face. To her immense surprise, Meg dodged it. So she did it again. And again. Meg dodged both. 

“Whoo, go Meg!” the old man cheered and Meg rolled her eyes.

“What happened to your precious ‘moment’ Bill?” she asked sarcastically.

“This is a much cooler moment.” he replied with a shrug, before wincing. “Forgot she broke my ribs. Oh, and I’ve been bleeding out this whole time. Bye, everyone.”

The Entity reached up through the earth and dragged his prone body from view. Well, a death was still a death, even if it wasn’t from a hook. She could go easy now. Not that she ever would. The Huntress reached into a nearby locker and grabbed another hatchet. “Let’s see you dodge this.” she growled, and so the chase began.

Anna had never thought running away should be classed as a skill, but she was slowly changing her mind as she watched the survivor in motion. Meg ducked and dodged with the confidence of someone playing a game against a child. She knew when to turn and when to feint, and it wasn’t long before Anna had ransacked every locker and there were stray hatchets lying all over the ground. Still, Meg ran wild, taunting her. So, The Huntress changed her tactic. She began to feint movements herself, throwing hatchets on seemingly random whims, and carefully corralled Meg onto set path. Finally, the opportunity arose. With The Huntress breathing down her neck and the pair fast approaching a window, Meg had no choice but to vault. As she pulled herself up, Anna struck.

Meg fell through to the other side, and by the time she was on her feet, she was struck again. The Huntress stepped through with cruel slowness, a gloating laugh bursting from her lips. “I’ve won.” she said, standing over Meg.

The athlete grinned back at her. “Or have you?” she asked. The ground shook as an exit gate flew open. Anna howled with rage, stamping her foot. 

“Oh, it was all too easy.” Meg said with a grin, “There’s nothing you love more than hunting, I mean, it’s in your name, so I thought I’d distract you with a good chase while everyone else completed generators. And Feng probably got some of it on her phone- I don’t know where she got the phone from either- so we’re going to be laughing at you for a good while.”

Anna wondered if now was a good time to ask what a phone was, but decided against. Murder was always a better option. She picked up the bleeding survivor with ease, and began weaving her way through crates and pallets towards a hook. “Impressive. I’m still going to kill you.”

A sharp pain hit the back of her head as the pallet she had just passed by was brought down on her head. Anna dropped the survivor to the floor with a growl, looking up to see another survivor she hadn’t noticed throughout the whole Trial, Claudette. How she knew this one’s name she wasn’t sure. 

“Think again, Huntress!” Claudette declared, standing protectively over Meg. “Also, if you don’t want to date Meg, please clearly state so now, she’s absolutely terrible with hints.”

The Huntress smashed the pallet and stepped forward, crouching down to look at Meg. “I do not want to ‘date’ you, nor will I ever want to. But you have amused me. So, I will listen to your friend and let you go just this once, so long as you leave now. Before I change my mind.”

“Thanks.” Meg squeaked.

Anna smirked, and turned around to head back the way she’d come. Perhaps today hadn’t been so awful after all. The fog didn’t take long to carry her back to her cabin, so it was clear that the two survivors had left as she’d asked. Honestly, she’d been doing them a favour, it was clear that Claudette was head-over-heels for Meg. They’d make a good pair, she thought.

Then she took off her mask in preparation to sleep, only to find that one of her rabbit ears was missing. It must have been knocked off when she’d had the pallet thrown down on her. Never mind, she hated both of them, and this day had been terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's a fan of Meg/Claudette, the next installment is for you! After that, we'll be getting back to our scheduled Dwight/Evan angsty screaming.


End file.
